Love Hurts
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: Kimiko notices that Raimundo is going all quiet and wierd. Kimiko is concerned and it makes her go wierd aswell. Do the so called SuperHeroes have anything to do with it? And are they responsible for the dissapearance of Kimiko....? RaiXKim fin
1. Xiaolin Showdown

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Raimundo? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim. _

**Chapter 1**

**Xiaolin Showdown**

Kimiko Tohomiko lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was a sixteen year old girl who loved clothes and hairstyles. She came from Japan and her father was the very rich owner of _Toho Electronics_, so, Kimiko got most of the things she wanted. She had sea blue eyes. She got angry very easily, especially when people critisized girls. She trained to be a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire at the Xiaolin Temple along with her best friends, Raimundo, Omi and Clay. Omi was a small bald monk with yellow skin. He was fifteen years old. He loved to train his martial art skills and bugged the rest to train harder. He was an orphan and lived at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi had the element of Water. Clay Baily was a cowboy from Texas and loved his food. He was seventeen years old. He had blond spicky hair and usually wore a ten-gallon hat and proper cowboy boots with the spurs. He had the element of Earth. Raimundo Pedrosa came from Rio de Jeneiro in Brazil. He was also sixteen. Raimundo had brown spicky hair and intense green eyes. He loved to surf and hated doing chores. He had the element of Wind.

"Erm...Clay?" said a puzzled Raimundo "Why did you just spray the table with Texas Hot Sauce? You're cleaning it up anyway."

"So I can eat it," he said opening his jaws wide and biting a chunk out of the table "Oh yeah," he said liking his fingers "Texas Hot Sauce makes it go down easier."

"Ummm...you do realise you're gonna have to pay for that," said Raimundo, pinting at the table.

"Dag nard," said Clay clapping a hand to his forhead "That's as no-good as a robber stealin' a jewel at the copper's momma's house!"

After breakfast they all had to clean the dishes. Kimiko washed, Raimundo dried, Omi inspected and Clay put away. Suddenly Dojo came slithering in with the sacred Shen-Gong-Wu scroll wedged under his arm. Dojo was the gaurdian of the scrolls and his full name was Dojo Kanojo Cho. He was as small as a gecko but could transform to as big as a dragon if he wanted to. He was green and had a little red beard.

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" he called, then started moaning and scratching his back "And a bunch of Shen-Gong-Wu blisters! Owwwww!"

"What is it Dojo?" asked Kimiko, going over to him.

"It's called the Healing Hands of Dashi. Whoever possesses it can heal an injured or badly wounded person. Combined with its sister Wu, the Bones of Terrordeadba, It can raise the dead. Kind of like Goo Zombies 5 but with extra blood and gore," said Dojo, scratching his chin "Anyway...Hop on!"

Dojo super-sized into his full fifty feet dragon form. The Xiaolin Dragons claimbed on, trying their best to avoid all of the blisters.

They flew for miles and noticed Jack Spicer 'Evil Boy Genious' on a heli-bot below them. Jack had flame red hair and eyes. He normally wore yellow goggles with red swirls on them. He also wore a red top with frankensteins-monster on and black pants. Over the top of that he wore a log black cap and worn-out black shoes. His face was covered in white make-up and under his eyes were two black lines and one of them flicked out. He was obsessed with building different kinds of robots. A evil heylin ghost-hag named Wuya followed him around everywhere to make shure he got the Shen-Gong-Wu. She was really just using him so she could take over the world and take all of the power and glory for herself. She was once trapped in a puzzle box by Grand Master Dashi 1500 years ago. Jack let her out but he had no idea of the concicouences when she tricked him into thinking he would be able to dominate the world aswell. Later on, Raimundo had been tricked into joining the Heylin side and used the Reversing Mirror and Serpents Tail to turn her human. He got everything he wanted but then realised he wanted his friends more so he trapped her in the puzzle box again. A girl called Katnappe found her and let her out again. Katnappe always dressed up in a black cat costume and loved cats. Her real name was Ashleigh but she hated it. She got all the things she really wanted out of Wuya, then she ditched Wuya. Wuya went back to Jack and begged for forgiveness, which he foolishly accepted. That's where Chase Young comes into the picture. Chase helped fight evil with Master Monk Guan and Dashi 1500 years ago and helped in the capture of Wuya. They were the best of friends. But, Chase got lured to the Heylin side by Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal Bean was a small red bean and sometimes dressed in a giant suit of black armour to make himself look tougher. Anyway, Hannibal Bean offered Chase some Loa Ming Lone soup which turned him evil. He had a reptillian form which was green and black with big amber eyes. He transformed warriors into cats so they could fight by his side. In his human form he had long loose black hair that went past his waist and wore golden armour. His eyes were still amber and his face was very pale. Chase took the Reversing Mirror and Serpents Tail and turned Wuya human again. Wuya got to flirty with Chase so he didn't let her fight by his side anymore. Now Wuya roames around, looking for Shen-Gong-Wu to fullfill her lifetime want of ruling the world.

"Down there!" shouted Kimiko, pointing at the Healing Hands of Dashi from on Dojo's back.

Dojo dived down and the Xiaolin Dragons leapt off him. Raimundo advanced on the Healing Hands of Dashi which looked like a tiny white pillar with a golden hand on the top. He grabbed it...but so did Kimiko and Jack.

"No fair!" moaned Jack "Two Xiaolin and one Heylin!"

"Get one of your robots in then and HURRY UP!" shouted Raimundo, which made Jack jump.

Alright already," said Jack, backing off slightly.

He pressed a button on his wrist-watch and robot came forth. Raimundo laughed, it was just one of his normal Jack-bots...or so he thought. The Jack-bot transformed and got taller, its legs and body became longer. Its head got bigger and a load of ammunition clicked onto its back. Jack smirked. Raimundo realised his jaw was wide open and clamped it shut.

"Ppphht," he said, blowing hair out of his face "That'll be a piece of cake, or as Omi would say, a piece of pie."

"Jack and...errr...robot thing...I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Arrow Sparrow and Raimundo's Sword of the Storm against your Monkey Staff and robots Reversing Mirror. The challenge is, maze. Whoever gets to the end of the maze and gets the Healing Hands of Dashi wins," said Kimiko, flame errupting in her eyes.

"LETS GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they chorused.

The area transformed into a giant maze with colossal towering walls, which you could just see the top of if you looked hard enough. It looked like an ordinary maze with no miss-happs or mysteries. Kimiko, Raimundo, Jack and his robot got transported to the beginning and Clay and Omi got transported to a rocky platform, high above the maze.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

"Monkey Staff!" yelled Jack, transforming half monkey.

He let out a monkey wail and ran forward. Kimiko sighed and sprinted at full pelt.

"SWORD OF THE STORM, WIND!" exclaimed Raimundo, aiming it at the robot.

"Reversing Mirror," it said in its anamatronic voice.

The wind turned back to its master and knocked him flying.

"WUDAI MARS, FIRE!" shouted Kimiko, throwing two balls of fire at Jack.

Jack screeched and everyone had to cover their ears. One ball of fire missed him but the other hit his tail. He whimpered and hid in a corner, cradling his furry tail. Kimiko punched the air and looked behind her while she ran to see how far behind everyone else was. _See Raimundo, girls can do good things_ she thought happily to herself. Suddenly she was submerged into darkness. She opned her eyes and was surrounded by very deep dirty water. She hadn't been looking, now she had stumbled into what it seemed like to be a very deep lake planted in the maze. Kimiko was loosing her breath. She opned her mouth to breath...and horrible freezing cold salty water entered her gaping mouth. She quickly shut it again. She wondered how long she had left to live, she had pummeled straight into her watery grave. Her eyes started to close. Suddenly a warm pair of strong arms snaked themselves around her waist, pulling her back up. Kimiko entered light again. She gasped for breath and fluttered open her eyelids to see who her savior was. Her vision was very blurred. Whoever it was, he was definetly a boy.

"Kimi?"

"Rai?"

"Kimi!"

"Rai!"

Kimiko got back up and wobbled a bit. She tried to summon her element, but the fire kept burning out. She was too weak.

Suddenly the magic ceased...Jack had won.

"What happned?" asked Clay, going up to Raimundo and Kimiko "We couldn't see a thing from up there!"

"Next time," gasped Kimiko, her hands on her knees "Remember to bring bonoculers."

Raimundo gave her a you-are-a-stupid-girl-anyway look behind her back. Dojo super-sized and the devestated Xaiolin team flew off back to the temple upon his back.

When they got to the temple everyone informed Master Fung on their failure...except from Raimundo. Raimundo slumped off into the temple without a word.

"It wasn't my..." Kimiko walked off as she watched the form of Raimundo lumber into the temple "Fault..."

She followed Raimundo inside but the curtains were shut and a sign saying '_KEEP OUT OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SEXY MUSCLES!_ ' was on the curtain. A wierd noise was coming from inside of his room which was hard to determine if it was laughing or crying. Kimiko sighed and went into her own room.

Raimundo sniggered as he flicked through Kimiko's diary. One of the entries read:

_October 24th 2005_

_Today was very embarassing. I was serving everybody dinner and Raimundo, the stupid twerpy stuck up jerk that he is, pulled down my skirt! I slapped him in the face and ran off, telling everybody that they could serve their own dinners. Boys. They're lazy and just plain cruel! Rai still hasn't said sorry. I want him to or I won't make dinner ever again! He told me I went as red as a maroon. Then, he slapped my ass and sed that I had nice knickers! Boys!_

Raimundo laughed so hard and wiped a tear of laughter away from his emerald green eye. He remembered that day so well. Just then, Kimiko burst into the room, fire in her eyes and lava in her fists.

"SOMEBODY!" she fumed "HAS TOOK MY DIARY!"

Raimundo sniggered and handed it over. He errupted in laughter and pointed at Kimiko.

"Nice bra!" he hollered.

Kimiko went bright red when she realised that one of the straps on her top had snapped revealing her pink pattened bra. She ran out of the room, head in her hands.

Kimiko fixed her top and lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. No matter how stupid, twerpy and a jerk that Raimundo was, she couldn't help but still like him. His daring grin, his intense green eyes. She was still in a very bad mood though.

"Kimik..."

"What?" asked Kimiko, going over to the curtain and opening it.

"It's time fur trainin'," said Clay, heading out of the double doors.

Kimiko followed him. Outside were Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Master Fung.

"Practice training on eachother young monks," he said calmly "The one to leap first is the one first to fall."

"Okaaaaay," said Kimiko, raising an eyebrow.

"Practice with partners using only your element and one Shen-Gong-Wu."

Raimundo edged towards Kimiko. She looked behind her and Clay had paired with Omi.

"Alright then," sighed Kimiko.

Kimiko grabbed the Star Hinarby, Raimundo the Sword of the Storm, Omi the Orb of Tornami and Clay the Fist of Tebigong. Dojo struck a huge gong and the training began.

Clay and Omi went first.

"Orb of Tornami!" cried Omi, aiming the water at Clay.

"Fist of Tebigong!"

Clay put it towards him and the water hit off it, causing it to go back at Omi.

"Water!" called Omi.

Water spiralled towards Clay at high speed. Clay tryed to avoid the water but it hit him squarely in the chest. Omi had won.

At the sound of the gong, Raimundo and Kimiko started.

"Star Hinarby, FIRE!" bellowed Kimiko.

Raimundo ducked and cried out "SWORD OF THE STORM, WIND!"

The wind knocked Kimiko backwards a bit.

"Ggggrrrrr!" she yelled, her mood still hadn't improved since her last encounter with Raimundo "WUDAI MARS, FIRE!"

She threw the fire at her opponent. Raimundo went crashing to the ground. Kimiko had won. She actually was feeling quite worried. Raimundo wouldn't of normally made himself that much of a vunerable target.

"Raimundo...?"

"FINISHED!" roared Jack, taking a step back to admire his creation.

On the table lay a Jack bot which looked exactly like him.

"I have now replaced the Jack-acting emotions to ones that suit me more!" said Jack to himself, a huge smirk upon his face "Now we shall both dominate the world!"

The robot got up from the table.

"Why hello Jack," it said, in a voice exactly like his "May I interest you with some tea?"

"Sure, why not!"

The robots stomach opened and it pulled out a fresh cup of scolding hot tea.

"That is a tad too hot," said Robo-Jack "Let me blow on it for you."

Robo-Jack blew on the tea, making it cooler, then he handed it to Jack.

"Looks like evil just gained some more respect around her!" screamed Jack, taking the cup from Robo-Jack and drinking the contents.

Kimiko had to put the Shen-Gong-Wu away in the vault after that. She put all of the Shen-Gong-Wu in their rightful places and went back up the vault stairs. She closed the vault and went into her bedroom. The sign '_KEEP OUT OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SEXY MUSCLES!_ ' was still pinned upon Raimundo's curtain. Kimiko sighed and walked into her own room. To her surprise, Omi was there.

"Omi..." said Kimiko, loosing her temper and tapping her foot "What are you doing in my room?"

Omi turned around to face her, and then transformed. Kimiko took a step back, now there was a robot standing in 'Omi's' place. It was Jack's Chameleon-Bot. The Chameleon-Bot could transform into anybody and anything to make one confused.

"Great, just what I need," said Kimiko, making a ball of fire appear in the palm of her hand "Another stupid distraction."

She threw the ball of fire at the Chameleon-Bot. It fell to the floor. She got ready to throw another ball of fire at it, but when the smoke cleared she saw Raimundo lying in its place.

"Raimundo?" said Kimiko, making the fire go out.

Raimundo started crying.

"Rai I'm sorry," said Kimiko "I..."

Suddenly Raimundo transformed back into the Chameleon-Bot and flung Kimiko to the ground. Kimiko winced.

"WUDAI MARS, FIRE!" she screamed, flinging fire and lava at the Chameleon-Bot. The Chameleon-Bot flung out of the open window.

"And good riddance!" shouted Kimiko.

She rubbed her sore arm. _That stupid Chameleon-Bot! Why is it always tricking me?_ she thought while kicking the wall of her bedroom and laying down on her matress.

"Kimiko," called Clay, banging on the wall "Dinner isn't gonna cook itself you know!"

"FINE!" screamed Kimiko, getting up and going into the kitchen.

She started to cook curry.

Twenty minutes later, it still wasn't ready.

"Kimiko, I'm hungry, you've bin ages," complained Clay.

"WELL LEARN TO COOK THEN!" she exclaimed, slamming the pans down and storming off.

Her mood still hadn't improved since the Chameleon-Bot encounter.

"Girls," said Omi "Do they actually know how to cook?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CHEESEBALL!" cried Kimiko, sprinting back in, her fists ready to punch his lights out.

"Erm...girls are ugly?" suggested Omi, making a not-so-good cover up story.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Omi tried to run away from Kimiko's flailing fists, but Kimiko was to fast for him. She punched him to the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"SAY YOUR SORRY!" she fumed.

"I, am most...sorry..." said Omi, raising a shaking arm.

"That's more like it," said Kimiko, rubbing her hands together.

"Will you make dinner now? I'm starvin'!" asked Clay.

"I suppose," said Kimiko, realising how hungry she was herself.

She set the dinner out on the table and Clay practicly ate the plate!

"Mmmmm Mmmm!" he said when he was done "That was as nice as a big pork-chop smothered with Texas Hot Sauce!"

They all had to do the dishes. Kimiko washed, Omi inspected, Raimundo dried and Clay put away.

"Phoooeee!" said Clay, rubbing the sweat off his forhead "I'm so gosh darned tired. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night ya'll!"

"Yeah, me too," said Raimundo stretching and heading for his own room.

"Goodnight everyone, for tommorow will be a day of pleasure!" said Omi, going through the curtain of his room.

"Night," said Kimiko.

She lumbered into her room and got changed into her pink lacey pyjamas. A candle was lit on the bedside table. She lay down on her bed and thought about tommorow, which was a Saturday so they didn't have to train and do chores. Soon, she was in dream-world. The wind flew through the open window and blew the candle shut, submurging the sleeping Kimiko and her surroundings into total darkness.

**Hope ya'll liked it! I'm gonna be working on this story for a long time now. I'm gonna try and make the chapters real long! And exciting! What do you think of it so far? Don't forget to read more and please write a review! See ya round!**

ToXiC


	2. Lightning Volts

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Kimiko? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim._

**Chapter 2**

**Lightning Volts**

A few days had past and there had had been no activating Shen-Gong-Wu. Boring. Well, at least Omi didn't think so anyway. He loved to train. Raimundo found a way of apoligising to Kimiko about taking her diary. He struggled to say it, because saying sorry wasn't something that Raimundo would normally do. Kimiko accepted his apoligy and everything went back to normal...or so they thought...

"Wu alert!" called Dojo, running into the room.

"Finally!" cried Raimundo "I was practicly dying of boredom!"

Omi looked startled.

"It's just a sayin' li'l part'ner," said Clay.

"OoOoh!"

"The Wu Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh right! It's called the Shield of Mesiroth. Whoever possesses can hold it like a normal shield but it is invunerable. Sorta like when ya try and pull that tiny stubborn weed out of the ground but it refuses to come out. Hop on!" said Dojo, enlarging and beckoning them to get on his back.

The Xiaolin Dragons climbed atop of him and headed for the sky.

They landed in Tokyo a few minutes later.

"Tokyo!" said Kimiko "Home sweet home!"

The Xiaolin Dragons dismounted and followed Dojo.

"There!" he shouted, pointing straight ahead "No, wait...over there! No!"

"Where is it it then Dojo?" questioned Omi.

"I don't know! These Wu pox are messing with my navigation skills!" replied Dojo, scratching his back "Owww!"

"I know," said Omi, taking a small Shen-Gong-Wu out of his pocket "Falcons Eye!"

The Falcons Eye was a small Sheng-Gong-Wu which could see through anything put in its path.

He ran around the town with Dojo and the Xiaolin Dragons at his heels.

"OoOoh!" cried Omi, pointing down at the ground "There it is!"

"Gimme that a sec," said Kimiko, taking the Falcons Eye of Omi.

She looked through it and there was the Shield of Mesiroth. It was an icy colour with a heart-warming shine.

"So it is!" said Kimiko, giving the Falcons Eye to Omi, who pocketed it quickly.

"Looky over here!" called Clay, lifting a grate up "We can get in through here!"

The Xiaolin Dragons climbed through the grate...all except from Kimiko.

"I am _not_ going in there!" she screamed, pinching her nose "That is gross! It stinks an it's all sludgey! Do you know what goes into the sewers?"

"Come on Kimiko!" said Clay "You don't know what you're missin'!"

"OH I KNOW WHAT I'M MISSING ALL RIGHT!" retorted Kimiko.

Kimiko squeeked as Clay grabbed her and pulled her down. She wasn't happy.

"THESE ARE MY FAVOURITE SOCKS!" she raged, punching Clay in the arm.

"The Shen-Gong-Wuuuuu?" shouted Omi, trying to change the subject of socks.

"Oh, right," said Clay, turning away from the angry Kimiko.

The Xaiolin Dragons followed the bald monk's lead. They suddenly heard a high-pitched girly scream coming from not too far away. There was only one person in the world they knew who screamed like that...Jack Spicer.

"We must slice to the following!" shouted Omi, running faster.

"I think you mean 'cut to the chase'." corrected Raimundo, speeding up a bit to catch up with Omi.

"YOU WANT TO CUT UP CHASE YOUNG!" screamed Omi, making everyone jump.

Raimundo slapped his own forhead. Omi would never grasp this concept of speaking.

"Score one for 'Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius!'" exclaimed Jack, picking up the Shield of Mesiroth.

"Not so fast Jack Spicer!" called a familiar sounding voice.

"When will you ever learn cheeseball?" asked Jack, sitting ontop of Omi's head "You will never win. Heylin will triumph! Then it's world domination baby!"

"DO NOT LAUGH JACK SPICER!" errupted Omi, making Jack fall off his head and into the murky water of the sewer "FOR THE ONE WHO LAUGHS LAST WILL BE THE ONE LAUGHING LAUGHS MOST LOUDLY!"

"...Yeah...But I have the shield!"

"Umm...no you don't," said Kimiko.

Jack looked at his hand and screeched. He had dropped it when he fell of Omi's dome. He saw it shining in the water...so did the Xiaolin Dragons. He leapt for it and grabbed it. The shield started glowing. Jack looked up and Clay had ahold of the other end.

"Clay I challage you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Serpants Tail against your Lotis Twister! The game is, don't wake up Grandma. First one to wake her up, loses!"

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scene changed to...somebody's living room. An old woman was lying on the sofa, snoring loudly. The living room was unusually big with lots of things littering the floor. The other Xiaolin warriors were transported to outside of the house so they could see through the large window. Jack gave Clay a sly look.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

"Fish pies," said the Grandma, rolling over, her snores, thankfully, getting muffled by a cushion.

"Lotis Twister," whispered Clay.

Clay's arm stretched and attempted to trip Jack up so he would thud loudly, but Jack's mind got the better of him.

"Serpants Tail," murmured Jack.

He flew to the other side of the room. Clay almost fell over, but stedied himself just before he could hit the ground. Jack sniggered.

"Lotis Twister," said Clay quietly.

Clay stretched out his leg in another attempt to trip Jack up. Jack flew away with the Serpants Tail again before Clay had the chance to trip him over. Jack started to do one of his evil laugh and remembered about tho Grandma, so he shut up quickly.

"I'm gonna win you Clay!" he said in a loud whisper.

"Potatoes," said the Grandma, snoring louder.

"You are gonna bow down before Evil Genius Jack Spicer..."

While Jack was busy gloating, Clay used the Lotis Twister. He thought that he wouldn't trip him over but he would do something even more funny. He stretched his long arm to the lightswitch and turned it off. Jack let out a girly wail.

"What's happening!" shouted the Grandma, sitting bolt upright and rubbing her eyes.

Clay stood triumphantly, a huge grin on his face, carrying the Shield of Mesiroth, the Serpants Tail and the Lotis Twister. Cries of joy errupted from his friends. Jack sulked and folded his arms. He flew away on his heli-bot, not very pleased. Dojo super-sized and they flew out of the open grate and back to the Xiaolin Temple.

When at the temple, Kimiko cooked them all a lunch of rice and hoped they wouldn't act all stupid like yesterday. She set down lunch infront of everyone else and rushed back into the kitchin to fetch her own (and a bottle of Texas Hot Sauce for Clay). The conversation of Clay's triumph was all they could talk about, as they were so pleased with him. Clay blushed lots. Raimundo didn't say a word and when he finished, he just put his bowl in the sink and holed himself up in his room. Nobody noticed, except from Kimiko but she just suspected that he had to do something in private and wouldn't disturb him (for once).

Kimiko lay on her matress after lunch, thinking of how her dad was doing and if he was alright. Suddenly, there was a large bang from outside and the buzz of talking. One of the voices sounded something like 'Get the girl!' but Kimiko wasn't entirely sure. She rose from her bed and quickly walked out of the front door. There was a giant hole in the temple wall and two girls were arguing and shouting at each other. One sounded very babyish and the other cool and grown up. One seemed to be about seven and the other in her late teens, just a bit older than Jack Spicer who was sixteen. The young one had long blonde hair tied up in two ponytails. She had blue eyes and wore a black short-sleeved top with a thin lightning bolt on it and some denim jeans. The older one was wearing a white top with a rather big lightning bolt on it and long black flarey pants. It was then that Kimiko realised that the oldest one was hovering inches off the ground and both of them were looking directly at her. Kimiko gasped and ducked out of sight but the older one picked up the younger one and flew over the wall, landing in front of Kimiko.

"Why were you spying on us?" the older one said.

"I just...wondered who you are," Kimiko squeeked, in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Well, if you have to know, I'm Lightning and this is my side-kick Volts. We're super-heroes. You must be Kimiko Tohomiko. I know loads about you and your family," said Lightning, with a slight sneer on her face.

Kimiko felt uncomfortable. How did she know lots about her and her family? The only person the should know really is her dad because he owns _Toho Electronics._

"Well, I must be going," said Kimiko, edging away slightly "You know, stuff to do."

"You've just had a break in," Lightning said evily "You will talk!"

Something wasn't right about either of them. Lightning said that they were "super-heroes" but her voice sounded so cold and evil. Her eyes were very cold with no feeling of life whatsoever.

"I heard a crash what..."

Kimiko turned round and saw Raimundo coming up to them. Lightning and Volts just stared at him silently.

"You're Raimundo Pedrosa," said Lightning in a sing-song voice, pointing at him "I can mind reeead!"

"Right...well, we've got stuff to do you know so bye," said Raimundo, beckoning Kimiko to follow him.

Kimiko gave Lightning and Volts one fearful last glance and folowed Raimundo inside. Lightning and Volts cackled and flew off into the darkening sky.

"Weird people," said Raimundo, closing the door behind them "Anyway, we've got training."

Kimiko and Raimundo went to the back of the temple and went outside to the back part of the temple grounds. Clay and Omi were patiantly waiting for their arrival.

"Now, take some Shen-Gong-Wu and you may begin," said Master Fung.

Kimikopartnered up with Omi and Clay with Raimundo. Kimiko's mind was still on Lightning and Volts as she picked up the Eye of Dashi. Omi tok the orb of Tornami, Clay took the Laso-Boa-Boa and Raimundo took the Sword of the Storm. Omi and Kimiko were first.

"Orb of Tornami!" exclaimed Omi.

Water headed for Kimiko.

"Fire!" she shouted.

The water bounced backwards and hit Omi again.

"Eye of Dashi!" she bellowed.

She wasn't thinking straight, her mind was still on Lightning and Volts. The lightning from the Eye of Dashi hit the water that Omi was standing in and electricuted Omi. Omi squeeled and fell over.

He opned his eyes and the Xiaolin Dradons were crowding around him.

"Omi I'm so sorry!" apoligised Kimiko, helping him to his feet "Are you alright."

"It is okay," said Omi "I am fine. But I do have a splitting soreness between my eyes."

"That's called a headache Omi," said Kimiko beaming "At least you are okay."

Omi smiled and rubbed his head. Kimiko hugged him and apoligised some more. Omi said he was fine, but just needed some rest. He went to bed early and it was fine with Master Fung. They didn't have to finish training either ("WOHOO!" they all yelled). Raimundo was very quiet all of the time. He dodn't say much. Just the occasional 'yes' and 'no'. It was late so the Xaiolin Dragons all went to bed. The encounter of Lightning and Volts still haunting her.

The sun rose early the next morning over the empty temple grounds. Kimiko sat up sleepily, yawned and stretched. She scratched her head..._and heard a cackle coming from outside!_ Kimiko gulped. She picked herself up and got changed into her robes. When dressed, she quickly hurried outside. There, sitting on the wall, were Lightning and Volts. She gulped again. They stared straight at her. Kimiko felt uneasy.

"Oh, it's Kimiko," said Lightning, swooping down to meet her.

Volts followed.

"What are you doing here again?" asked Kimiko, her hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" cried Volts in her babyish voice.

"I would _actually_," said Kimiko, tilting her head a little to the side.

"Yeah, well know THIS!" exclaimed Lightning "LIGHTNING BEAM!"

A beam of lightning shot out of her hand and hit Kimiko squarly in the chest. Kimiko fell backwards.

"LIGHTNING VOLTS!" said Lightning and Volts in unison.

They spun around the weakening Kimiko so fast they were nothing but a blur. They threw lightning balls at their victim and hit her dozens and dozens of times. Kimiko slipped unconcious onto the floor as Lightning and Volts kept hitting her with the lightning balls with all of their might, laughing as they went...

**I hope you liked it! Credits to my friend Hannah Davison who made up Lightning and Volts! By the way, Kimiko gets captured not Raimundo I accidently put that. I hope you read more and please don't hesitate to review!**

**ToXiC**


	3. Footsteps In The Dark

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Kimiko? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim. _

**Chapter 3**

**Footsteps In The Dark**

Kimiko woke up, still in the middle of the temple grounds. Lightning and Volts were gone, thankfully. Kimiko tried to get up, but tumbled back down again as a splitting pain wretched inside of her leg. It was so painful and tears started to build up in her eyes. It was pouring with rain and thunder and lightning scorched the sky. _Probably the work of Lightning and Volts _Kimiko thought sadly to herself. She tried to get up again by grabbing the edge of the fountain and it supported her weight easily. She sat down on the side of it, tears staining her cheeks, rain falling on her face and the occasional splashes from the fountain, drenching her clothes. Suddenly, there was a flash of eerie green light and there, standing right infront of her, was Wuya, the Evil Heylin Witch Hag. Kimiko sat, with her mouth slightly agape.

"What do you want Wuya?" franticly asked Kimiko.

"Ahh. You have no idea Kimiko. Something sinister. Obviously," she replied.

She cackled. She walked up to Kimiko and grabbed the back of her head. Kimiko gulped. Wuya forced her head under the water of the fountain. Kimiko tried to fight her off but she was too strong. Her vision was getting blurred and she was getting weaker and weaker. She was so weak that she couldn't even budge Wuya's arm. There was a bang...suddenly it all went black...

Kimiko's eyes opened wide and she gasped for air. She was lying on a matress inside the temple. Her fellow Xiaolin warriors were looking down on her.

"Wha..." Kimiko clutched her head "Where am I?"

"The temple," came Raimundo's voice.

Kimiko sat bolt upright.

"Wuya!"

"Calm down Kimiko!" said Raimundo, putting a hand on her chest and pushing her down "We chased her off. All gone!"

Kimiko was relieved. Although, she wondered what she ment by 'something sinister'.

"OWW!" screamed Kimiko, when she moved her leg, forgetting that it hurt so much.

"It's sprained partn'er," said Clay "It'll be fine in a couple o' days."

_Atleast it isn't broken!_ Kimiko thought. Raimundo went out of the room. He said that he was going to sleep but the others weren't sure. Clay helped Kimiko walk to her bedroom. When Clay went out, she got into her pyjamas with great dificculty and hopped into bed.

_"You can't get away now!" cackled an all too familiar voice._

_It was Lightning. Kimiko was at the edge of a cliff. Scared incase she would fall off. The whole Heylin side were infront of her, hoping that she would._

_"What'cha waiting for!" screamed Volts "Either jump, or die trying to save your friends! Which one will it be?"_

_Raimundo, Clay and Omi were inside Wuya's palace getting tortured really badly. Kimiko winced at the thought. _

_"I-I-I-I-"_

_"Come on, CHICKEN!"_

_Volts started walking around doing ludicrus chicken impressions. _

_"Get up!" exclaimed Lightning, pulling Volts up from pretending to peck at the ground "Are you gonna jump or save them? You'll die either way!"_

_"I'll die trying!" shrieked Kimiko, tears now pouring down her cheeks._

_"Alrighty then!" said Lightning, rubbing her hands together "One against...a lot!"_

_Kimiko stood infront of them all in a fighting stance._

_"LIGHTNING VOLTS!"_

_"RISE MY ROCK CREATURES!"_

_"GET HER EVIL CAT WARRIORS!"_

_"MOBY MORPHER!"_

_"KITTIES ATTACK!"_

_"GET READY FOR JACK SPICER 'EVIL BOY GENIUS'!"_

_"JEE-JEE IS BACK IN BUSINESS!"_

_"KIMIKO, YOU HAVE JUST BEEN JACK'D YA?"_

_Kimiko screamed. Everybody was coming for her. She stepped back and went tumbling off the edge of the cliff. She found herself falling through the air until..._

Kimiko awoke by a huge bang from nearby. She lit a candle on her bedside table using her fire-power.

"Hello...?"

There was another bang which made Kimiko jump. She dropped the candle and the light went out. She lit it again and got out of her bed, limping on her sprained leg.

"Hello...?"

She walked closer. There were footsteps outside of her bedroom door.

Running.

**Yes, it was a little short but I just loved the ending! I forgot the disclaimer so... here it is! I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the songs on this fic. There ya go! I hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter is going to be really long! -**

**ToXiC**


	4. Fight Of The Century

**Chapter 4**

**Fight Of The Century**

Kimiko opened the curtains hesitantly. There was nobody outside, nothing. The candle blew out. Kimiko threw it back into her bedroom and went to see what the source of the noise was about. There was another bang. It was coming from the direction of the room with the Shen-Gong-Wu vault in. As she walked down the corridor, bits of the wall-paper were ripped. Kimiko held her breath when she saw some blood on the floor and the walls. She kept walking, looking straight ahead of her.When she got to the end of he corridor, she flattened forwards onto the wall. She held her breath and opened the door...to see Lightning and Volts, battling Omi, Clay and Raimundo. Sadly, Lightning and Volts were winning. Kimiko winced as Raimundo got punched in the face by Lightning. She ran in, lava in her fists and fire in her eyes.

"WUDAI MARS, FIRE!" she screamed, aiming a perfect hit at Lightning.

"If it isn't the whimpy little dragon of fire!" mocked Lightning.

"Yeah! What she said!" agreed Volts, nodding her head.

"You're not gonna get away without a fight!" cried Raimundo "WUDAI STAR, WIND!"

The whole room was engulfed with high-speed winds. Lightning clicked her fingers and the wind stopped.

"I know Raimundo, I am a bitch," said Lightning, clearly reading his mind "I can control the weather!"

Raimundo swore under his breath. Lightning sniggered.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that...LIGHTNING BEAM!" screeched Lightning.

Lightning span around in the air, her arms outstretched. She tilted sideways and went for Kimiko, her eyes closed and her lips pursed. Kimiko fell down. Lightning was inches away from her. She screamed...and Raimundo dragged her out of the way so Lightning went crashing to the ground. Volts ran over to her and helped her up.

"LIGHTNING VOLTS!"

Lightning balls exploded out of the palms of their hands, hitting whoever and whatever stood in their way. The Xiaolin Dragons shielded their heads as the wall behind them came crashing down. A giant rock off the wall came tumbling for Omi...but he didn't notice. It hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out. Lightning and Volts stopped. Lightning posed her hand in a gun shape and blew on her finger.

"One cheeseball down, three Xiaolin losers to go!" she remarked.

"WUDAI CRATER, EARTH!" yelled Clay.

The broken bits of wall rose into the air and went straight for Lightning and Volts.

"Lightning shield!" called Lightning.

A giant sphere of Lightning surrounded both Lightning and Volts. As soon as the rocks touched it, they went crumbling into tiny little pieces. Lightning clicked her fingers and the shield vanished.

"Awww, the poor little cowboy doesn't know his own strength. He thinks he's tough but really he's as soft as camel poop!" shouted Volts, a smile across her face.

Lightning and the Xiaolin Dragons looked dumbfounded.

"Camel...poop..." said Lightning.

"Ummm...ya..." Volts replied nodding "Camel p-o-o-p!"

Lightning pretended to be sick while Volts wasn't looking. Kimiko quickly got Omi out of the way and ran back to her fellow Xiaolin warriors. Suddenly there was an eerie green light...Wuya had arived.

"Stealing their Shen-Gong-Wu will be a sinch," said Wuya, not noticing that anybody was in the room at all.

"Hem HEM," growled Lightning, pretending to cough while tapping her foot.

Wuya span around and met face to face with her.

"Ahhhh," said Wuya, smiling "If it isn't ickle Lightning! I know all about you! Aww, little grim-reaper dude Nettle killed your parents! You've never been able to live it down! He sent a pack of wolves on your dad! You've never been able to beat him! So you took it out on Sting, didn't you?"

Lightning could feel tears pricking up in her eyes and succeded in fighting them back.

"LIGHTNING BEAM!" she cried, throwing a high voltage beam of lightning at Wuya.

Wuya merely held her hand out and the lightning dissapeared. She tossed her hair back and said: "Is that the best you've got?"

Lightning gritted her teeth, she pulled Volts by her side and shook her head.

"LIGHTNING VOLTS!"

Lightning engulfed the whole room. It bounced off the walls and the floor. When it cleared, the Shen-Gong-Wu vault had caved in and the Xiaolin Dragons had avoided electricution by going into Wuya's protective shield without her noticind. Wuya gasped and ran down into the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. Kimiko followed her. Wuya grabbed the nearest Shen-Gong-Wu (Sphere of Yun) and it was surrounded by a golden glow. Kimiko had grabbed it at exactly the same time.

"Just what I need," moaned Wuya, drumming her fingers on the side of the open draw "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Third Arm Sash against your Star Hinarby. The challenge is, hide-and-seek! The first one to find the Shen-Gong-Wu wins!"

"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The room suddenly changed into differnet terrains. There was a very sharp rocky one, a grassy clearing (with extremely long grass), a dense forest, an ocean, a deep dark cave, a cliff and red hot springs. Kimiko bit her lip. Lightning and Volts got transported onto a floating rock and so did the Xiaolin Dragons, high above the air.

"I remembered the binoculars," said Clay.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

"Third Arm Sash!" yelled Wuya.

The sash went straight for Kimiko. Kimiko jumped up in the air, did a flip to avoid the sash and landed on the ground again unhurt (apart from the pulsing agony in her sprained leg). Kimiko ran into the dense forrest and Wuya followed.

"Star Hinarby, Fire!" belowed Kimiko.

She aimed for a tree and set fire to one of its branches. Soon, the fire had travelled around the whole tree. Kimiko punched the air. Her plan was to burn the forest down so it would be easier to look for the Wu and that Wuya would be confused...she hoped. Kimiko quickly retreated from the forest and headed for the rocky terrain. Wuya stalked her, keeping in the shadows. Kimiko climbed up to the top of a very large rock, looking down and hoping that she could spot the Sphere of Yun. No sign of it. Kimiko sighed and climbed back down. AS she was climbing down, a bony hand got ahold of her ankle. She looked down and Wuya was smiling up at her. Her arm tightened around her ankle and she threw her off the rock.

"FIRE!" cried Kimiko.

A jet of scorching hot fire flew out of her hands, lowering her safely to the ground.

"Damn!" cursed Wuya under her breath.

Kimiko ran on, dodging in and out of rocks, Wuya at her heels.

"Let me see partn'er," said Clay, trying to get the binoculars off Omi "You've had them ages!"

By now Omi had regained consciousness. He sadly handed the binoculars to Clay, who put them straight up to his eyes.

"Ooooh," he winced as Wuya made the sash slap Kimiko in the face "Unlucky."

Kimiko advanced onto the grassy clearing. She cut through the grass, leaving a trail of trampled grass behind her.

"Star Hinarby, Fire!" she exclaimed, aiming it at Wuya, who was directly behind her.

Wuya jumped over the fire, then tripped over a rock. She rubbed her sore foot and got back up again, following Kimiko's trail. Exhausted, Kimiko kept running, running as fast as her two legs could carry her.

The Shen-Gong-Wu was nowhere to be seen in the grass, so Kimiko went for the cave and Wuya closely followed. Kimiko tripped over and had a huge rip down the back of her armour. She got back up again, like a fighter, and kept on looking. As she got further in, the cave was pitched-black. Suddenly, she came across a glowing light. The Sphere of Yun! She made a dive...but Wuya beat her to it. Her crooked fingers closed triumphantly around the Shen-Gong-Wu.

The showdown magic stopped. Kimiko wasn't very happy at her own performance.

"It was a good try partn'er," Clay encoraged her.

Kimiko cheered up a bit when he said that. Wuya dissapeared with a flash of green light.

"That no good snake in the grass!" remarked Clay after she had left.

"See ya losers," Lightning and Volts chorused, flying off.

Kimiko suddenly realised that Raimundo was gone. She went into the corridor where all the bedrooms were and opened his curtain. He was sitting upright in his bed, pyjamas on and tears staining his cheeks.

"Raimundo...uhhhh...sorry, I'll just be leaving," said Kimiko heading towards the door.

Raimndo held out a shaking arm and pulled her down on the bed beside him.  
"Stay with me..."

**Big thanks to my friend Lorna, for making up the chapter name (It's from her Sensational Sen story) Thankyoooooooh! I hope ya'll liked it!**

**luv ToXiC xxxx**


	5. Feelings

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Kimiko? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim._

**Chapter 5**

**Feelings**

Kimiko looked into his sad, intense green eyes. He was normaly very cheerful and funny, but now he was tearful and sad.

"What's the matter Raimundo?" asked Kimiko, highly concerned for her best friend.

"Nothing," croaked Raimundo, wiping tears away from his eyes.

They chatted for a while, about random things. It was getting very late and it was pitched-black outside...

Kimiko awoke, yawned and stretched. She looked beside her...and Raimundo was sleeping. Kimiko stood up straight away and looked back down at him. He looked kinda peaceful. Kimiko remembered about last night. They must of both fell asleep. She let out a sigh of relief. _Thank-god._she thought_ But, do I really feel..._ She left the room and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Clay rushed to the table at the first smell of food. Kimiko lay down a plate of noodles at each of the seats that were going to be occupied. Omi joined next, Clay had already began shovelling down his food with gallons of Texas Hot Sauce on it. Kimiko sat down and started to eat her noodles. Fifteen minutes past and Raimundo still hadn't joined them, he was definatly awake because she had heard him shuffle about. Suddenly, Kimiko didn't feel hungry anymore. She started to stir her noodles around on her chopsticks. After a while, she gave up and dumped all of the plates in the sink. She went over to Raimundo's room and knocked on the wall three times. There was no answer so she went in. Raimundo wasn't in his room and the window was wide open.

"RAIMUNDO!" screamed Kimiko.

"What?" said Raimundo, showing up outside of the window.

"I thought you had ran away!" cried Kimiko, putting both hands on the window ledge. Raimundo grabbed one of her hands and pulled her outside through the open window. She got up from the floor and started to laugh. Raimundo laughed too.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" exclaimed Raimundo, running off.

"Oi!" smiled Kimiko, chasing after him.

She ran around the temple...and Raimundo was nowhere to be seen. Kimiko leaned on the water-fountain, catching her breath. Just then, freezing cold water splashed at Kimiko's face. Raimundo was standing next to her, hand in the fountain and a huge grin on his face. Kimiko smiled and splashed him back. Raimundo ducked and sent water flying back at her. She splashed and got him this time. They both laughed. Soon they were drenched in cold water and were in hysteric fits of laughter. Kimiko laughed, walked backwards and tripped over a rock. She laughed even more. Raimundo ran over to her and grabbed her hand to help her up. They both stopped laughing and looked into eachothers eyes, hands held tight.

"Kimiko, Raimundo?" came Omi's voice from the just outside the temple, a slight look of confusion was planted upon his face.

Kimiko and Raimundo drew apart abruptly.

"Why were you clasping hands just then?" he questioned.

"Erm...I don't know what you mean Omi, we weren't holding hands," Kimiko lied, starting to blush "Were we Rai?"

Raimundo shook his head.

"See Omi," said Kimiko "You were just imagining things!"

"Oh," said Omi, going inside still ultra-confused.

"Err...Kimiko?" said Raimundo.

"Yeah?"

"I...doesn't matter."

"Okay."

_Kimiko's Thoughts_

I wonder what Rai was gonna say just then? Was he gonna...nah. I do have feelings for the guy...WHAT AM I SAYING! He's a friend okay! Just a best-friend...isn't he? Maybe he...NOOO! What if...? Okay, I'm going crazy! He is just a best-friend! End of story! Full stop! I think...

_End Kimiko's Thoughts_

Kimiko smiled and went inside, closely followed by Raimundo. Raimundo went back into his bedroom and Kimiko into hers. They didn't stay long because they heard a huge gong being sounded and Dojo shouting "Training!" They met in the Meditating Hall. Kimiko quickly partnered with Raimundo and Clay and Omi paired up. They took their Shen-Gong-Wu. A gong was sounded and Raimundo and Kimiko began.

"Lasso-Boa-Boa!" called Raimundo.

"Tangle Web Comb!" exclaimed Kimiko.

The teeth of the comb headed for Raimundo...only to change direction and tangle herself up. Raimundo and Kimiko started to laugh. Clay and Omi looked dumb-struck. Kimiko would of been very mad by now but she was actually laughing.

"What were you thinking of instead of focusing?" asked Raimundo, snapping the teeth of the comb back in.

"You...just random things!" Kimiko said, trying to cover up the first thing she said.

Raimundo smiled and put the Tangle Web Comb and the Lasso-Boa-Boa back in the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. Dojo banged the gong again and Clay and Omi started.

"Fist of Tepigong!" yelled Clay.

Omi almost lost his balance but remained standing up.

"Orb of Tornami!"

Clay was splattered with water. He didn't get up for a long time. When he did he smiled and said "That means you win partn'er!"

"That is enough training for today young monks," smiled Master Fung.

Clay put the remaining Shen-Gong-Wu away. Omi started practicing his couger-strike becaused he loved to practice and hardly ever hung-out with Clay Raimundo and Kimiko. Kimiko Raimundo and Clay went outside. They lay on the soft green grass and breathed in the cool air.

It was late and all of the Xiaolin Dragons were wrapped up in their soft beds. Suddenly, there was a crash of glass. Kimiko sat bolt upright. She climbed out of bed, feeling adventurous again, and went into the Meditating Hall where the crash came from. When inside, she gasped. One of the windows were smashed and standing right infront of it was Lightning.

"Hey Kimiko," she said "Come and get me and I might consider not huting you!"

She flew out of the broken window. Kimiko pushed the remaining bits of glass off the window pane and climbed through. She heard Lightning cackle from somewhere above her. She was on the roof. Kimiko started to climb.

"Impressive!" shouted Lightning ten minutes later when Kimiko had arrived on the roof "You will now suffer the most you've ever suffered in your life!"

Two balls of Lightning appeared in her hands. She ganged up on Kimiko. She was cornered. She had no option. She took a deep breath...

Kimiko had jumped.

**I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger there! Don't you just love cliffhangers! The next chapter is gonna be very long! Don't worry your noggins. I hope ya'll liked it. Please don't hesitate to review!**

**luv ToXiC xxxx**


	6. Hostage

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Kimiko? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim. _

**Chapter 6**

**Hostage**

Kimiko awoke on a lovely silk frilly round bed. The whole room was a blinding white. The white curtain, with pink frills, were drawn and the whit carpet was so soft that if you wanted you could sleep on that instead of a bed. There was a picture in a wooden frame lying face-down on the white bedside table. Kimiko sat up a bit and picked the frame up. It was a picture of Lightning when she was little and a man and a woman, who's faces had been cut out. They must of been her mum and dad. The light was on in the room which made it look even brighter. A nice smell was coming tfrom underneath the bright door. Kimiko thought that it was very nice here...but then realised that everyone at the temple might be worried about her. Also, if that photograph had Lightning on it then...it could be her house! Kimiko gulped, but then thought that how could a girl so evil have such a nice room like this? If she was truely evil, she would of put her in chains or something like that, but instead she was in a soft warm white bed. She put the photograph back on the bedside table, and realised there was a mug of scolding hot chocolate. Kimiko was so thirsty. She picked it up and blew on it, not caring who's it was. She sipped it and a sensational hotness went trickling down her numb throat. Kimiko smiled and licked her lips, the hot chocolate even had cream on the top! Mmmm Mmmm! She put the mug back down and just sat for a while.

"Getting comfortable are we?" came a voice from the corner of the room.

Kimiko looked around, it was Lightning! She got up from the white wooden chair that she was sitting on and went over to Kimiko.

"Gawd! I'm not gonna hurt you Kimiko!" she screamed, she had read her mind "But I will if you keep screaming out the word Raimundo in your head. Do you like him?"

That was one of those awkward hard-to-avoid questions. Kimiko opened her mouth put no words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Yeah, as a friend," she said finally.

"Oh really," said Lightning harshly, arching an eyebrow "Anyway, you're never escaping, and your friends are never gonna get you back."

And with that, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Kimiko sighed. What if she was right. What if she and her friends were never going to see eachother again? She shuddered at the thought. She may-aswell get some rest. Kimiko lay down, cocooning herself in the warm blanket,and, before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Kimiko awoke at 9 O'clock. She sat up and breathed in the cool morning air through the open window. The window was only small so she couldn't escape. Plus, it had an invisible lightning barrier around it so if anyone other than Lightning or Volts touched it the would get nocked back and electricuted. Kimiko knew only because she had tried in the middle of the night. Her hand was bleeding and badly burnt. The bed now had a red stain on it. Oopsy! Kimiko swung her legs over the side of the bed and her bare feet ruffled the soft carpet. She rubbed her head and stood up. She really stood out, bright red temple robes against a shiny white room. She walked over to the door and twisted the white, rose patterned door knob. She swung the door open and squeeked when she saw Lightning standing directly infront of her.

"Sneaking away are we," she said, her eyebrows raised "Without even saying goodbye! Tut tut tut! Did your parents actually teach you any manners?"

"Don't even speak of my parents," Kimiko said.

"Awwwww, always Daddy's little girl!"

"STOP IT!"

"Daddy's little girl! Daddy's little girl! Daddy's little..."

"FIRE!"

"LIGHTNING BEAM!"

The two rays both banged into eachother. They connected and didn't hit either of them...yet.

"Very bad...ngh...tempered little...ngh...girl aren't you?" said Lightning, putting a huge effort into trying to block her fire out and hit her.

There was only a tiny bit of fire left now, the lightning had took over. A halo of fire appeared around Kimiko's head and bracelets of fire around her arms and legs. The same happned to Lightning but it was lightning surrounding her, not fire. Finally, the fire weakened and Lightning's lightning beam knocked Kimiko flying. She flew headfirst into the wall and landed on the floor unconciouss. Lightning rubbed her hands together and smirked.

Kimiko came round, in the middle of a dark old room. Lightning was in the corner. Kimiko ran...but got nocked off her feet by some sort of invisible barrier. Lightning laughed. She clicked her fingers and the barrier turned into a bluey-green see-through colour. It was spherical and Kimiko was standing right in the middle of it.

"Awww, never gonna escape now!" screamed Lightning "Just gonna have to starve to death!"

"You can't do this Lightning!" cried Kimiko, banging on the bluey-green walls.

"Oh can't I, I'm doing it right now, aren't I?"

"Well...I...ummm..."

"Just as I thought!"

Lightning left the room and locked and bolted the door. Kimiko could hear her soft footsteps padding away. _My friends will come and rescue me! Won't they...?_ Kimiko thought desperatly. She sat down on the cold hard floor, helplessly waiting for her savior...

Raimundo awoke the next morning, scratched his head and stretched. He got changed into his temple robes and walked into the kitchen. Omi Clay and Master Fung were looking very grim and stone-faced.

"What's the matter?" asked Raimundo, fixing himself a glass of water.

"It's Kimiko," said Omi sadly "She's gone..."

The glass slowly slipped out of Raimundo's hand and smashed into tiny shards onto the temple floor. Water sprayed on the walls and Raimundo gritted his teeth.

"Where?" franticly questioned Raimundo.

"We are not sure," replied Omi.

"We've got to find her!" cried Raimundo, balling his hands into fists.

"I'm afraid that will be in a matter of time young monk," said Master Fung "Right now, calm down and get some breakfast."

"KIMIKO IS GONE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS BREAKFAST!" shouted Raimundo, running a hand through his newly combed hair.

"But Raimundo..." Omi broke off as Raimundo stormed out.

The wind whispered around Raimundo and hugged him in the cold, empty, lonely room. He always lost control of his element when he showed his emotions. He normally kept them bottled up. The warm sunlight poured through the window which warmed him up a bit. Kimiko had dissapeared, what next? And, who would take her? Who would have the cheek, the nerve, to kidnnap an innocent girl like Kimiko...?

Lightning swished into the living room. Volts was sitting on the sofa, eating some cookies.

"Shit," mumbled Lightning.

"Did you say a bad word," said Volts, eyeing her suspicioussly.

"Nooo, I said...errrr...Merri-go-round!" lied Volts.

"Oh, okay," said Volts, stuffing a warm cookie into her mouth "I hate Kimiko, she has red bobbles like me! Copycat!"

Lightning gave her a dirty look and then quickly looked at the floor when Volts turned to look at her.

"Anyway," Volts said, mouth full of cookies "She's a mean poo-face!"

"True," smiled Lightning "What do you thing, shall I kill her now or wait for her to starve?"

"Starve," said Volts, nodding.

"Alrighty," said Lightning, standing up "But a few Lightning beams wouldn't hurt would it?"

**Hope you's liked it! I got the word 'Gawd' off Toni cos she rocks! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please leave a review and whipe your feet on the way out! XD**

**p.s. Beethovens Angels Toni!**

**Love -ToXiC- xxxx**


	7. Missing

**Chapter** **7 **

**Missing**

The sun danced about in the morning sky. It rose above mountains and over hills until the three remaining Xiaolin Dragons of Wind, Earth and Water decided to get up. Of course, Omi was the first awake. It was a Saturday so they could just hang out and things like that. Omi still really wanted to do training though, and didn't succeed in persuading his friends to train with him So, he practiced his Couger-Strike quite close to the temple, while the cowboy and the Brazillian hung out in the grassy field of the grounds, relaxing in the morning sun.

"Do you think Kimiko will come back soon?" Raimundo asked Clay "We don't even know where she is!"

That was really what was on Raimundo's mind since yesterday when Omi announced the news. Master Fung had told them to wait a few days before going to find her. What really concerned Raimundo was that she left with-out telling anybody and she hadn't even left a note. Clay sighed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that partn'er," he replied, pulling his cowboy hat down a bit so the sun didn't go into his eyes.

Raimundo frowned and hugged his knees. The only people he knew that were really obssessed with Kimiko were Lightning, Volts, Katnappe, Chase, Wuya and Jack. But which one could it be?

Katnappe's real name was Ashleigh but she hated it if anyone called her that. She normally wore a black catsuit with ears and a tail and had very large teeth at the sides of her mouth. She loved cats and carried four of them around with her all of the time in her back-pack. She was the one who let Wuya out for the second time.

"Shen-Gong-Wu!" cried Dojo, banging a huge gong.

The three Xiaolin Dragons rushed to his side to see which Shen-Gong-Wu it was.

"It's the Bones of Terrordeadba. Sister wu to the Healing Hands of Dashi. Whoever possesses it when combined with the Healing Hands of Dashi it can raise the dead! Better if the Heylin side never got their hands on it," Dojo cleared his throat before continuing, he opened his mouth but decided to change his mind and say something else "Is Kimiko back?"

Clay, Omi and Raimundo shook their heads grimly. Dojo frowned a bit then super-sized to cover his emotions up. The three Xiaolin Dragons hopped on his back and they were off!

Omi flipped off Dojo when he saw the Bones of Terrordeadba. It was a big white bone with Bones of Terrordeadba written around it in gold writing in Chinese. Jack was also there. They both grabbed it at the same time.

"Jack Spicer," said Omi, pointing at him "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Longi Kite against your Healing Hands of Dashi! The game is balls in the baskets ("Basket -ball!" called Raimundo). Whoever scores thirty points first wins!"

"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The whole place transformed into a giant basket-ball pitch with two hoops and a score board. One half for Xiaolin and one half for Heylin. Raimundo and Clay got transported to a rock high above the pitch and luckily, Clay remembered the binoculars again.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Omi started with the ball. He started to dribble it. Jack pressed a button on his wrist watch and his Jack-bot appeared, the one who looked exactly like him.

"No fair Jack Spicer!" cried Omi, shooting a basket "You cheat!"

"Evil," said Jack, running towards Omi, jumping on his head and snatching the basket-ball "What do ya expect!"

Omi growled and advanced on Jack.

"Would you like some tea Jack?" asked Jack-bot.

"Gawd, why is he so obssessed with tea?" Jack mummbled to himself while shooting a basket, he then added "Not now Jack! Just, concentrate on playing basket-ball!"

Jack dribbled past Omi. He pretended to throw the ball left so Omi jumped to the left but with a flick of his wrist he through it right. Jack shot yet another basket, giving him four points. Omi frowned and ran after Jack. He pulled Jacks trousers down and made a dive for the basket-ball. Jack screamed his famous high-pitched girly scream. Omi threw the basket-ball into the net...but the Jack-bot flew infront of it. The basket-ball hit it with full force. A small chip fell out of its back and smashed onto the floor. The Jack-bot lowered and flew over to Jack.

"Haha!" it called pointing at Jack "You have smily face undies!"

"Drat!" Jack cursed while pulling his pants up "The kind emotion chip must of fell out!"

hie Jack and his Jack-bot were arguing, Omi had a chance to score nets. He stood there shootng, with a very bored expression on his face as it was easy scoring when you have nobody to compete against.

The magic ceased...Omi had won. Jack ran off screaming and his Jack-bot was chasing him. Raimundo wasn't actually over the moon with Omi winning, his mind was still on Kimiko.

When they arrived at the temple...somebody was waiting for them. It was Chase Young. The three warriors went into a fighting stance. But Chase was well equiped for the battle.

"Cat warriors, rip them to pieces!" called Chase, pointing at the Xiaolin Dragons.

About thirty tigers sprang forward out of nowhere. Omi remained calm.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" he called, aiming it at five cats.

The cats ran away in fears of the water and (as cats do not like water) hid behind Chase. When Omi did it again they ran off. Chase sighed, this wasn't a very long fight.

"I'll be seeing you," said Chase as he went off.

Raimundo sighed and went to his bedroom. He could feel tears pricking up in his eyes at the very thought of Kimiko Tohomiko. A letter had came through the door from her dad. Raimundo read it and almost cried. How could Kimiko reply? What would her dad say if they had told him she was missing? A voice was screaming in his head _WHY DID YOU LET HER GO? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO STOP ALL OF THIS FROM HAPPENING! YOU DUFUS!_ A tear escaped from his eye. Kimiko couldn't be gone forever...could she?

**OMFG! I'm sooooo sorry for the shortness! sobs I promise with all of my heart that the next chapter is gonna be soooooooooooooo long! That's all I have to say really.**

**C'ya round!**

**luv ToXiC xoxoxoxox**


	8. The Rescue Mission

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Kimiko? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim. _

**Chapter 8**

**The Rescue Mission**

It was a horrific day the next day. Rain poured down from the heavens and thunder and lightning etched the dark morning sky. Kimiko was still missing and everyone was missing her. Raimundo was determined, they would get Kimiko this day.

"I'm pretty sure where she's gone," said Raimundo, balling his hands into fists "Lightning and Volts have probably got her. They're obsessed with her and if they hadn't got her they would of come here to fight us lately! Let's go Dojo!"

Dojo super-sized and everybody jumped atop him.

"But I don't even know where it is!" he protested, meaning Lightning and Volts' house.

"Just follow her scent," said Raimundo.

"And what does she smell like?"

Raimundo sighed and jumped off Dojo. He went into Kimiko's room and pulled out a pink t-shirt with silver patterns. He ran back to Dojo and climbed ontop of him. Raimundo handed Dojo the top. Dojo sniffed it and set off so unexpectedly that everyone bashed into eachother and Raimundo fell off. Clay grabbed his hand and hauled him back up.

Occasionally Dojo would stop and start and sniff the t-shirt. He pointed down and lunged towarsds a big white house. When they landed, Dojo originated to his original geko-like state. The big white house was big. It was white. And, it was a house. Raimundo tried the door and it was locked. He kicked it open and everyone scattered inside.

"Let's split up. Clay, you go that way," Raimundo pointed at the stairs "Omi you go that way," Raimundo pointed down the hall "And, I'll go this way," he said, pointing down some basement stairs.

Everyone gave him the thumbs up and split up.

"Where wil I go!" franticly asked Dojo "I don't wanna become dragon soup!"

"Come with me Dojo," said Raimundo.

Dojo jumped into Raimundo's shirt and he c-r-e-a-k-e-d down the basement stairs. He could hear raised voices and a padding of footsteps. Two shadows appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Raimundo froze and heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Let's kill her!" called a babyish voice.

"We have to starve her remem..."

The girls voices trailed off when they saw Raimundo standing infront of them. It was Lightning and Volts! _So this is where they live! Pretty kinky!_ thought Raimundo. Lightning cracked her knuckles and Volts stood with a vacant expression on her face.

"Come on Volts...VOLTS!"

But Volts was miles away in the land where fairy's live. Lightning clicked her fingers infront of her face and Volts shook her head, coming back into reality.

"What," she said airily.

"Let's get him! LIGHTNING BEAM!"

Raimundo dodged it by flipping up over them (trying to show off), hitting his back off the ceiling and hitting the brick floor, face first.

"Owww," he moaned, rising up shakily.

Lightning and Volts laughed.

"Hey hey hey!" cried Dojo, crawling out of Raimundo's shirt "Watch it when you fall!"

"LIGHTNING VOLTS!"

Raimundo didn't notice. He turned around and got two lightning balls hit at the sides of his face. He twirled around with the impact and fell onto his back. They were still coming for him. He got up, bleeding with pain, and kicked Lightning in the face. This broke the connection of the 'Lightning Volts' and she fell down the stairs. She banged into Volts on the way down and they both screamed as thaey tumbled down the stairs. They lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Suddenly Lightning leapt up and pulled the whimpering Volts to her feet. Raimundo's face fell and Lightning set out two lightning beams from the palms of her hands. They hit Raimundo and he went crashing to the ground, his temple clothes ripped in some places.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" he exclaimed, summoning his element.

Lightning and Volts put their hands infront of themselves to cover themselves from the wind. But it was too strong and they flung into the air. Lightning stopped in mid-air and grabbed Volts to stop her from falling. Lightning lowered herself to the ground and shook her head, an evil grin reaching from ear to ear. Raimundo went into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!" he called.

"Gladly," said Lightning, looking even scarier as her hair flew out behind her "EXTATIC LIGHTNING VOLTS CONJOINING STATIC FORMATION!"

The whole room filled with lightning. The lightbulbs burst and the stairs broke.

"WIND SHIELD!" called out Raimundo in frustration.

He covered his head and a shield of wind surrounded him. It was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Raimundo wasn't sure that it would hold. Soon, it was only big enough just to close around him.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

He brung his fists down and the wind filled the room. The lightning dissapeared. Raimundo flopped down to his knees. He was exhausted, he hadn't used his element that strongly before! Just then, they heard a bang coming from upstairs.

"C'ya later!" cried Lightning, flying up and out of the basement door with Volts in her arms.

_No way up now_ thought Raimundo, looking at where the stairs used to be. He decided to explore in the basement. He opened the door and an eerie bluey-green glow was coming from the middle of the room. Raimundo opened the door wider and stepped inside. He ran up to the ball of light. Kimiko was sitting inside of it, her robes filled with blood. Raimundo gasped and Kimiko looked up. She saw Raimundo and jumped to her feet. Kimiko placed her hand on the wall of the inside of the ball and Raimundo placed his hand ontop of it but at the other side. They gave each other weak smiles.

"I'll get you out," mouthed Raimundo.

He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a small green Shen-Gong-Wu. The Serpants Tail.

"Serpants Tail!" he called.

He flew into the bluey-green ball and held out his hand. Kimiko took it and Raimundo pulled her out. He lowered to the ground and put the Shen-Gong-Wu into the sash of his robes.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you Raimundo!" squeeked Kimiko, planting a kiss upon his cheek.

"Ah, it was nothing," said Raimundo blushing.

Dojo jumped into Kimiko's shirt and was really pleased to see the young Dragon of Fire. Raimundo grabbed ahold of her tightly and summoned his element. They flew up and out of the basement door. Raimundo let go of her and they flocked off to find the others.

They found Omi in a small bedroom and Clay going down a long hallway. They all cheered when they saw Kimiko and gave her hugs. They ran outside and made sure Lightning or Volts weren't behind them. Dojo super-sized and flew off to the temple. They couldn't wait to tell Master Fung of the finding of Kimiko.

But they were all unaware of the two figures, watching them in the distance...

**Hope ya'll liked it! I got the 'The big white house was big. It was white. And, it was a house' off a Doctor Who book called the Stealers of Dreams. I couldn't stop laughing when I read it so I decided to put it in! I hope you're all enjoying it so far and please R&R!**

**Luv ToXiC xoxoxoxoxox**


	9. A Young Girls Confession

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Kimiko? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim. _

**Chapter 9**

**A Young Girls Confession**

Kimiko jumped off Dojo and ran into the temple. Master Fung was waiting for them with a huge beam upon his face. She hugged him and let go a few seconds after.

"We are most glad to see you here Kimiko," said Master Fung.

"I'm glad to see you too Master Fung," said Kimiko bowing.

"Your dinner is on the table," said Master Fung, heading towards the temple.

They four monks ran inside and gobbled down some noodles with a side of salad. It was very sweet and tasty, just the way they liked it.

That night, Raimundo went into his bedroom to get changed for bed, but, to his surprise, Kimiko was in his room.

"I...ummm..." began Raimundo.

Kimiko placed both of her delicate pale hands onto Raimundo's cheeks.

"I love you Raimundo. Do you love me?"

"I..."

_Flashback_

Raimndo held out a shaking arm and pulled her down on the bed beside him.  
"Stay with me..."

_End Flashback_

Kimiko's eyes suddenly blazed fire and her hair stood on end.

"Kimiko?"

"There's something that I gotta do..."

Voices were heard on the rooftop above their heads. They were none mistakably Lightning and Volts. Kimiko actually _glided_ out of the window. She flew onto the top of the roof, surrounded in a cloak of fire.

"What's the matter Kimiko, love finally getting to you?" taunted Lightning, she had read her mind.

Kimiko didn't seem to notice her speech and just stared at her, eyes burning. Raimundo jumped out of the window and climbed up the temple wall to the roof. Kimiko was floating about a metre in the air.

"Raimundo is the only one for me," she said calmly "I have found the only one for me. But when I found him, it was painful to be with him. So I hid from him, to make the pain end. But, I realised that it hurt even more to be away from him. Raimundo is the only one for me. Our paths met and I found that even though it would hurt to be with him, I stayed. We will have some good times, and some bad but it will all have a happy ending."

Raimundo ran towards Kimiko but was ceased by Volts. She put his arms around his back. She was abnormally strong and Raimundo couldn't even get near to Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" he called out "KIMIKO!"

But Kimiko just looked at him and smiled. She turned to Lightning. Lightning jumped up and aimed a Lightning bolt. It hit Kimiko and she ceased up as the deafening sound of lightning sounded in the skies. Kimiko went back into focus and shot fire at Lightning, who rolled to the side and dodged it.

"LIGHTNING BEAM!" she called.

It hit Kimiko again and her eyes went a misty colour as she lost focus. Lightning jumped up and stayed up in the air. She kicked Kimiko in the stomach and tried to throw her to the ground. Kimiko just stayed in the air, not aware of what was happening. Lightning smirked and punched and kicked her stomach with lightning surrounding her fists and feet. Kimiko's fire went out and her eyes closed.

"KIMIKO!" cried Raimundo.

Kimiko fell from the sky and Lightning caught her in her arm. She sneered down at Kimiko's scorched pale face. Suddenly, Kimiko's eyes fluttered open. Tears were burning up in them. It was like a big blue ocean. Lightning smirked.

"No...Lightning...don't," whimpered Kimiko.

"KIMIKO!"

And the last thing she saw was Lightning's hand filled with pure white lightning...

**SQUEEEPPPP! (My new word XD). I love this sappy-lovey-dovey chappie! I'm sorry for the inconvenience (OoOoh, a long word) of the shortness of this chapter. Trust me, you're all gonna love the next one! **

**luv ToXiC xoxoxox**


	10. Melt

_Story Line: Raimundo is acting wierd and Kimiko notices. He won't tell her anything and she starts going a little weird herself. Has any of this got to do with the dissapearance of Kimiko? And do the so-called "super-heros" have anything to do with this? RaiXKim. _

**Chapter 10 **

**Melt**

"KIMIKO!"

Bang! The lightning was unleashed from Lightning's hand. It hit Kimiko with full force.

"NOOOO!" screamed Raimundo.

Lightning threw her head back and cackled. Volts suddenly let go of Raimundo and flew up into the sky.

"I'm scared," she whimpered "I wanna watch!"

Lightning clucked her tongue.

"Fine," she mumbled.

Kimiko fell from the sky again and slammed onto her back on the hard roof. One side of her face was badly burnt, almost black. But the other half was pale and unharmed. Raimundo ran up to her and fell to his knees. Tears started to form in his eyes but he succeeded in holding them back. Kimiko's eyes were shut tightly and her body was all slack and relaxed.

"Rai?" she said after what it had seemed like a thousand years of darkness.

"KIMIKO!"

They hugged tightly, both with tear filled eyes.

"For a moment there," sniffed Raimundo "I thought I'd lost you."  
"I thought I'd lost the only one for me."

Raimundo smiled weakly. A light was coming for him...

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Kimiko, pointing behind him.

Raimundo looked back and a ball of lightning hit him hard in the face and sent him flying off the other end of the roof. Kimiko screamed and ran to the other edge...but it was too late...Raimundo had already fell.

"Oh Raimundo," whispered Kimiko, a tear running down her pale cheek.

Suddenly, she heard a wierd scraping noise. Kimiko looked over the edge..._and saw Raimundo hanging on the roof with three fingers!_

"Rai!" exclaimed Kimiko, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up with all of her might.

They both turned around and Lightning was standing behind them, hands on hips.

"STATIC MIND CONTROL!"

A giant beam of lightning shot out of her hands, hitting Kimiko in the side of the head. It didn't knock her flying, it just made her look duller. Her eyes lost their usual blue gaze and turned to a dull boring blue, her hair lost her sheen and perfectness and her clothes lost her brightness. Lightning lowered her hands and Kimiko stood there.

"Your wish is mine to command master," said Kimiko in a not-like-herself voice.

Lightning smirked.

"Leave this foul dirt and come with me, we have more to deal with than him," smirked Lightning. To Raimundo she said "She's lost her memory and won't get it back. Never, and the only one she listens to is me!"

Raimundo weakly fell to his knees. Kimiko ment the world to him and Lightning came and snatched everything that he had away from him. Lightning walked off and Kimiko followed her.

"Kimiko!" called Raimundo, staring at the ground "Kimiko! Kimiko! KIMIKO!"

"She won't respond to you Raimundo," said Lightning "Face the facts, come on Kimiko."

Raimundo left to his feet, tears pricking at his eyelids, wanting to be free.

"I feel happy whenever I'm with Kimiko. I don't think you know the true meaning of happiness," said Raimundo "Happiness is where you love someone and always want to be with them. You feel good inside and never want to part from them. Tell Kimiko that Lightning."

Lightning turned to Kimiko. A tear fell from Kimiko's eye and ran down her cheek.

"What the...but...she's not ment to respond to you!" cried Lightning.

Kimiko rose into the air again surrounded by a ring of fire. The colour came back into her eyes and gradually fled down her whole body from her head to her toes. She lowered to the floor and the fire dissapeared. Fire suddenly blasted from her hand and hit Lightning.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" she called, dragging Volts with her.

_Raimundo's POV_

I watched Lightning fly away with Volts, up into the night's stars. They had almost took Kimiko with them too. I hate them, and hope they die a painfull death and burn in the firey pits of hell. They're horrible and stupid and-and-and...

I can't find another horrible word to discribe them. They're too bad. Kimiko was on her knees, tears faling thick and fast onto her lap.

I pulled her towards that icy cold heart of mine...

But that icy heart began to melt...

**OMFG! IT'S FINISHED! I hope you liked it. I've got a sequal coming soon and I know it's gonna be better then this. So, how did everyone like it? Love? Hate? Please review, and read my sequal when I've started! **

**Love you always ToXiC xoxoxoxox**


End file.
